Losing Our Bodies, Souls, and Minds to Victoria
by Elemental Homunculi
Summary: Sequal to Experimental Awakening. Stuck in a world that disobeys the normal laws of the Digital World,can the Digidestined go against their morals in order to survive?
1. Friends

Losing our Bodies, Souls and Minds to Victoria

Digimon Fanfiction

Chapter OneFriends

Guide:

"Antarctican"

****

"English"

__

"Chinese"

"Japanese"

__

thoughts

****

Kiraya's Pov

Kiraya sighs. The P.E. teacher, also the track coach, had just instructed them to run a mile, which, to her, was easier than a walk in the park. _Why the heck am I so much stronger and faster than normal people? _she thinks as she begins to run, staying about a lap in front of everyone else in the class.

Kiraya finishes the mile in three minutes and begins to stretch, ignoring the surprised looks from her teacher and the rest of the class.

A boy with tan skin and reddish brown hair and eyes finishes about two minutes later. He joins her and begins a conversation.

****

"Aloha! My name's Kai! What's yours?"

he speaks in English. As he realizes what he did, he hurriedly corrects himself. "I'm sorry! I'm an exchange student from the U.S., and I'm still not used to speaking in Japanese all the time."

Kiraya smiles slightly. **"It's alright, I'm from the U.S., too,"** she responds in English. _What the hell am I doing? I can't bring myself to be mean to this kid! _"The name's Kiraya."

Kai grins. **"Great! Then I'm continuing this conversation in English! It's _so _much easier! So, what state are you from? I'm from Honolulu, Hawaii." ******

"New York City,"

By this time, the rest of the class had finished the mile, so the teacher's whistle interrupts their conversation. As they begin to walk to the center of the football field that rests inside the track, two boys walk up to them. One has brown hair and eyes, while the other has blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Taichi, and this is Yamato," the brown haired boy states.

Kai sighs. **"There goes our English conversation!" **He then turns around, and continues in Japanese. "I'm Kai, and this is Kiraya. It's nice to meet you."

Taichi grinned. "You, too. So, you guys should join the soccer team!"

"I'll take track, thank you very much," Kiraya states in her mysterious sounding voice.

"I'm with her!"

"Hey, Taichi, wait up!" a girls voice calls.

Taichi groans. "Not Sora!" he moans as a girl with red hair and reddish-brown eyes runs up to them.

"Taichi! Why didn't you wait up for me?" she whines as she attaches herself to his right arm.

"Well, ah... you see..." he states as he rubs the back of his head with his free arm.

"He was asking Kai and me to join the soccer team," Kiraya states coldly.

"And you are?" Sora asks snobbishly.

"Kiraya Sakira, not that it's any of your business," she smirks.

"Yo, Sora!" a boys voice calls. "I need to talk to you!" Sora turns around, releasing Taichi, and begins to walk away with a boy that has shoulder-length black hair and black eyes.

"Hey, do you know what they're talking about?" a hyper voice states.

"I'm not sure, Dai," Yamato answers the boy with spiky reddish-brown hair and eyes.

****

"You know, I'm really getting tired of people interrupting our conversations,"

Kiraya tells Kai in English.

Kai laughs.

"Wow! You guys know English?" Dai asks. "I wish I knew a second language!"

"_Japanese _is our second language... we're exchange students from the U.S.," Kai explains.

****

Aura's Pov

"Oh, okay, so my first class is...JAPANESE FASHION!" Aura says in a complete shock at the idea.

"Are you okay? Oh, you're in the same class as me!" said a girl over my shoulder.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Mimi, and this is Izumi," said the girl; she had pointed to another girl next to her.

"Okay, nice, bye," Aura states.

The teacher blabs on about how colors make the personality... I think? I don't know... I fell asleep.

****

Kiraya's Pov

I walk to my next class, math, and hear a conversation I am not too happy with. "Did you hear? There's a few transfer students, and two of them are really cold! In fact, one of them, a guy, slept through his first period class and the second one has only spoken to a few students. And the only one she is actually nice to is one of the other transfer students, and they only talk in English. Hey, there she is!" a girl with brown hair and eyes whispers to another girl, who shares those particular traits.

"Her? Jeez, she looks like she has never seen daylight in her life, Juri!"

"I know, doesn't she, Kari?"

"You know, it isn't nice to talk about people behind their backs!" I snap at them.

"Kiraya? Is that you"

a voice asks in surprise. I turn to see a boy with black hair and blood red backs and orange eyes that resembles a cat's, black lips included.

"Aura! Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in ages!"

I scream in a girlish voice as I run to hug him, my long, black skirt swirling around my legs.

"It's so great to see you again!" 

" he responds in a hyper voice that doesn't sound like either a boy or girl.****

Aura's Pov

With chibi tears in my eyes, I say, "How could you just leave me to fend for myself you selfish person! Buy me lunch or candy and I'll forgive you!"

Kiraya responds, "I'm sorry, but I had no choice, I was adopted. Unfortunate, but that's life. No one hurt you, did they? And of course I'll buy you candy, like you really have to ask, Aura!"

Aura responds by hugging Kiraya and kissing her on the cheek, and saying, "No one dared to bug be! And did you know Kiki married Itachi at ten years old. You missed a lot of interesting things and I want rock candy."

Kiraya laughs. "That's good, otherwise they'd have to deal with me. Really? I can't believe Priest Kaito actually performed the ceremony for them. But, I'm really not surprised they tied the knot. And rock candy it is then!" she answers her hyper friend.


	2. Morning Classes

Chapter Two

Guide:

"Antarctican"

****

"English"

__

"Chinese"

"Japanese"

__

thoughts

"Kiraya, what sports are you doing?"

Aura asks while the teacher blabs on about some type of math.

"Track and martial arts," she replies to her friend of long ago.

"Hehehe, I suspected as much. Can you believe I have a fashion class? I'm the only guy! Oh, my little cousin's name is Shoone (shoene means betrayal). He was named in honor of our return! Of us being found! Anyway, I'm taking martial arts too! Meet any cute guys?"

Aura says, not caring that the other students have stopped listening to the teacher, trying to understand what they are saying.

"Mr. Passion, I don't know how your old teachers taught, but in my class you will pay attention and not talk in that gibberish! And do not try to tell me _that _is_ your _native language." Ms. Torborne, the math teacher yells at Aura.

"_Well excuse me_ if you can't teach if your life depended on it _and _that you can't speak Antarctican or for short Arctic,"Aura states calmly before yelling at the top of her lungs, "MY NATIVE LANGUAGE ISN'T GIBBERISH, IT IS A BEAUTIFUL, UNDERSTANDING LANGUAGE GOT THAT!" Aura then bolts out of school, trying not to think of killing the evil, stupid math teacher.

****

Aura's POV

__

How can that teacher be soooo mean and make fun of my native tongue?! I lost my temper in front of Kiraya, she might not like me anymore

, Aura thinks as she runs to the closest familiar place to her, a park.

"Shouldn't you be in school young lady?"said a boy about a year older then her, he had black hair about shoulder-length and red eyes.

"Lucieus, no, Lucemon, you're all right!" Aura whispers in shock.

"Oh, you do remember me? I just ran into Yutaka and he does not remember me, and don't I get a hug Milady?" Lucemon says with joy that one of the five remembers him.

"Of course silly," Aura giggles before hugging him.

"Well I got to go so bye my liege," Lucemon says with a fake British accent.

With that Lucemon left in the direction she had just came from. Aura just shook her head in disbelieve. Then the 'thing' started to act up again. Aura dropped to the ground, on her knees holding her stomach till the pain went away, or the 'thing' started to manifest itself and she could attack it.

"Are you okay? Is there anything wrong with your stomach?" a college student asked, who was with another standing there looking worried. The pain just went away like it was never there.

"It's okay, just a stomachache, thank you any way, Mister," Aura states as she stands up.

"Okay that's good, I'm Yutaka, Mr. Shy here is Jo," says the one that was standing looking worried.

"Hello, I'm Aura, but I got to go I'm meeting a friend some where," Aura states hurriedly, worrying about Kiraya and her curse of being Aura's protector finally coming to her mind.

"During school time? Really? Won't you get into trouble?" asked Jo.

"Maybe. Probably. Don't care. Bye!" Aura says as she runs away, hoping beyond hope that Kiraya's and Aura's curse does not activate.

****

Kiraya's POV

"You really shouldn't have done that," Kiraya says calmly to the teacher as Aura runs out of the classroom. "It's not a good idea to make Aura mad."

"And why not?" Ms. Torborne asks.

"Because then you have to deal with me. I am, after all, the Cursed Protector," she replies as she, too, gets up and walks out of class.

Kiraya then runs out of school and to the candy shop, where she knew Aura would eventually show up.

Half an hour later, Aura walks in. Kiraya stands up from the bench next to the cashier, hands Aura a bag of candy, and drags her friend back to school, Aura protesting all the while.

At the school, Kiraya headed to her computers class while Aura headed to Chinese. In computers, the teacher had Kiraya sit with a red head on her right, a green haired kid on her left, and a blond gothic girl behind her.

The assignment was to begin designing the home page for their own personal website. By the end of the semester, it had to be online, have at least a hundred visitors, and have over a hundred pages. Kiraya had chosen to do hers on peoples opinions about human experimentation. It was a sight obviously way too advanced for a normal high school student, but then again, Kiraya was anything but normal. She didn't know why the subject had always got on her last nerve, but she decided fate was fate, and she'd realize why in time.

"Human experiments? How are you going to get people to visit that?" the red haired boy asked. "Oh, and my names Koushiro Izumi."

"Well, easily, really. I just need to ask my guardians to put it an advertisement in their science magazine. You will find that this is a big controversial debate in New York at the moment."

The green haired boy spoke up. "I'm Jenrya, and can you please explain that to me?" he asked.

"Ok, well first off, I'm an exchange student from New York, and over there, there has been a lot of political debate on the subject at the moment, as they discovered this guy named Oscar Renars was trying to mix cat DNA with live humans. Anyways, both my adoptive parents there, and my guardians for the year here, are scientists, and they used to work together on some project. Anyways, I can get articles about people's opinions from both the New York and Tokyo branches easily," Kiraya explained.

"Why were you adopted?" the blond girl seated behind her asked.

"First, what's your name?"

"Alice, what's yours?"

"The names Kiraya, and I was adopted because my biological parents wanted me to get out of the environment I was in for some reason."

"Where did you live?" asked Koushiro curiously.

"Antarctica."

"I wasn't aware people lived there, I thought it was too cold," Jenrya frowned.

"Well, that's why we didn't live above ground. Actually, we lived a hundred feet under ground."

"Then why isn't this public knowledge? You'd think everyone would know," proclaimed Alice.

"Yes, well, not many actually know about us as we normally stay home," Kiraya exclaimed shortly as the bell rang to signify the end of class.

****

Aura's POV

__

I got candy ya!

I thought I as I sulk down the hall to my third period class.

The teacher was just about to start his speak when I walked in.

"Ahh, the last student is here, why are you late?"Mr. Bei asked.

"None of your big fat business, you German,"

I said as I sat in the back corner seat beside a red-headed girl and on my left a red-head guy. __

Wha?

everyone thought.

"Okay, once I state your name, pick a Chinese one."Mr. Bei states, ". . .Jun."

"I pick _Yi Xinfu_ (_flighty impatient_)," Jun replied bored.

"skipping most of the class

__

"Takato?"

Mr. Bei said

"I choose _Wo Xinbuzaiyan_(_I __absentminded_)," stated Takoto.

"Aura," Mr. Bei says the last person on his list.

"_Xin Yaqi_(_heart jade),"_I said.

"_Xin_, since you were late, you will state four true things about youself." Mr. Bei demanded.

"Okay four facts, lets see, 1. This is my fourth language, 2. My native is Arctic, 3. My homeland is, in fact, 100 ft. underground in Antarctica, and 4. I'm Tenkaimon."I stated.

When I said that I was a Tenkaimon Jun and Takoto froze up and looked at me weirdly, like they know what Digimon are. Then suddenly the bell rung, dismissing the students to their next class.


	3. Halloween Disater

Chapter 3

Guide:

"Antarctican"

****

"English"

__

"Chinese"

"Japanese"

__

thoughts

History

"Kiraya what is your computer project?"

Aura asked as she walked, while all the students stood around wondering where they're going to be seated.

"Oh, it's on human experimentation. You know how much I detest it, but it's such an unknown forte that I decided people needed to know,"

Kiraya responds. 

"Oh, well...Hey, look at those three lovebirds, I'm surprised they have the guts to do that here,"

Aura said in a cheery tone.

Kiraya looked over, and saw a boy with black hair and brown eyes dressed in green jeans, a yellow shirt with a black symbol, a red over shirt, orange shoes, and a brown hat displaying the same symbol as his shirt. He was standing between two other boys that appeared to be identical twins. They each had their arms wrapped around him, and whispering in his ear lovingly.

"Kouji, Kouichi, Takuya, you're sitting over here, and please, you guys, keep your hands away from Takuya during class," the teacher said with an exasperated tone.

"Yes, Miss Carter," the twins said with a rejected voice.

"Aura Passion, you will be sitting in front of Hikari and Takeru, Kiraya will be sitting next to Takuya, now everyone please take your seats."

Then class began, and Aura and Kiraya began to tune the teacher out, both already knowing the events that led up to the second World War.

****

Aura's POV

__

Well, at least the evil voice is gone and I will receive candy!

I thought happily, ignoring the signs that I was slowly slipping into my uncontrollable state where it took control.

Outside of Aura's thoughts, Kiraya was stuck between the love trio. Two of the love trio were in a fight over the third's affection. Kiraya sighed at her luck, passing yet another love note to Takuya.

"Mister Passion, pay attention. I don't care if you already know this stuff, it's perfect review for you!" Miss Carter yelled at the slipping Aura before whispering something that she should not, "God-darn of nature, thinking she's so high and mighty because she's from Antarctica and she's royalty. God, she doesn't even believe in you or any other religion and is just a plain freak that should die and burn in hell."

****

Kiraya's POV

"Hey, take that back!" I yell as I hear her insult Aura. "The one thing you never do in front of me is insult her!" My anger grows, and I stand up and run at the teacher, throwing her out the window.

"Yeah, and never say that I should die! You don't know me, you Halloween freak!" Aura screams, throwing desks out the window.

"Aura! How could you? What, you think I'm a freak, too?"

I scream in our native language.

"Why would you think that?"

Aura asks.

"You called her a freak of Halloween!"

I scream yet again, begin to tear apart the classroom in my rage.

"So, she is!"

Aura hollered back, destroying the rest of the classroom.

"You can't say that!"

"Oh, yes I can!"

"No, you can't!"

"Oh, and why not?"

"Because I love Halloween, you know that!"

Aura's eyes widened, and we instantly stop fighting as she realizes what she did. But by this time, the entire floor of the school was destroyed, and the entire school had been evacuated for the student's safety.

****

Aura's POV

"Oh yeah. Sorry, Kiraya, got carried away. Do you think will get suspended or expelled for this?"

I asked, looking at the major damage and realizing that they would have to remake this floor.

"And I think we should leave while the others are still in shock."

__

There goes my good record, and I hope we don't get blamed for the dead teacher

, I think in fear for Kiraya and the jury who might judge us.****

Kiraya's POV

'_Oh, god, what's going to happen to us?" _I think in fear as I walk carefully by a police officer.

"Well, I heard two of the kids caused it after one of them got yelled at by a teacher. It's a good thing the teachers landed in the swimming pool and survived. She's not pressing charges, and the school said they won't sue as long as the students come forward and pay for the damage. The students were transfers, and so they are protected from suspension and being expelled. Lucky for them," he was telling a fellow officer.

"Aura, should we come forward?""

I ask. 

"I think we'd better,"

she replied reluctantly. 

"Excuse me, officer? I'm afraid we're the ones that did it,"

I told him as we walked to the police officer.

"Excuse me?" he asked in confusion.

Realizing I was speaking in the wrong language, I blushed and repeated myself in Japanese.

"It's ok, as long as you pay for the damage. Just don't do something like this again," he told as sternly.

"Yes, sir. And about the damage costs, we'll come talk to you at the station tomorrow. I'm afraid we have a class we have to get to."

With that, Aura and I left the school grounds, as the school had obviously been closed down for the day, heading for the martial arts dojo down the street.


	4. After School Activities

Chapter Four

Guide:

"Antarctican"

****

"English"

__

"Chinese"

"Japanese"

__

thoughts

****

Aura's POV

"Hey, Kiraya, wait for me!"

I yell to get Kiraya's attention as everyone leaves the scene and what's left of the school.

Kiraya stops, turns around, and taps her foot impatiently. "Hurry up, **I** want to train!"

"Okay, okay, I said I was sorry, I forgot that you like Halloween. Hey, it's next month; want to throw an all-day party at school? We can't get into **too** much trouble,"

"Yeah, okay, sure, let's plan later

¼

Oops, sorry, watch where your backing up,-Takuya," Kiraya says, switching languages in the middle, as she turns away from me to the rest of the dojo. Someone had backed up into her side, knocking her into one of the kendo practicers'. The person backing up was Takuya, trying to dodge the twins.

"Sorry," Takuya squeaks as the twins hug him on either side, arguing over something; probably who gets to kiss him.

"**Kiraya? Hey, long time no see! Are you here for kendo or martial arts?** Break it up, you three. Kouji, get into your kendo uniform; Kouichi, into your martial arts one. Takuya

¼

just pick one," the person who Kiraya fell on states. It turns out to be Kai. A bit older than the one I knew before, but still Kai.

"Takuya, come with me," I say as I wave goodbye to the embarrassed Kiraya and drag Takuya away by the arm.

"What are you going to do?" Takuya says, wanting to know what he's getting into.

"I'm going to train you in shang, or all arts, you will need it. Excuse me

¼

" I say as I walk up to the two boys conversing in kendo uniforms.

"Yes?" one of them says. He has brown hair and brown eyes.

"Where is the dojo master?" I ask.

"Right here. Iori, Tomoki, go take a break, and make sure the twins are practicing. Then, find the new martial artist," an old man orders.

"Mister, is it okay if I practice shang and teach it to this one?"

"Of course, of course. Use the blank arena over there. Oh, by the way, what's your name?" the old man asks.

"Aura," is all I say as I drag Takuya to the area between the kendo people and the martial artists.

****

Kiraya's POV

"So, Kiraya, what are you here for?"

Kai asks.****

"Martial arts, of course,"

I respond.****

"Would you like to spar?"

"Sure."

With that, Kai and I circle each other several times before he finally throws a punch at my face. I drop to the ground, dodging his attempt, and sweet Kai's feet out from under him before pinning him to the ground.****

"Do you yield?"

I ask in a threatening voice.

Kai nods.

"That was amazing," a man's voice states.

I let go of Kai and whirl around to see a man with brown hair and brown eyes standing there.

"Who are you?" I demand.

"The name's Yutaka, it's nice to meet you."

Before I can respond, a girl with reddish-brown eyes stumbles into me.

"I'm sorry!" she explains.

"It's ok

¼

"OH, I'm Jun Motomiya."

Yet again, I am not able to respond as her, Yutaka, Kai, and my own eyes blur, and a memory races through our minds.

__

A group of six children, the oldest being eight years old, the youngest two, were walking through a forest from a cave to the stream. When they reach the stream, each looks at their strange reflection.

The oldest, Yutaka, had brown wolf ears and a Tail, though he was too fascinated with his ears he didn't notice his Tail.

The next oldest was Jun, at six years old. She looked normal, with nothing wrong with her, until she put her hand above the water; it came to her. She then amused herself by forming the water into different shapes.

The third oldest, Lucieus, was just three years old. He had spots on his skin that changed its color rapidly before going back to his normal peach-cream pale skin and then changed to black. He tried to poke the spots that changed colors, but he was too slow; at least it kept him busy.

The other three children were all two years old. The only boy of the young ones, Kai, was pulling at his maroon dragon Tail. That is, until his pulled too hard and knocked himself onto his butt. His Tail frailed angrily, and his little dragon wings flapped furiously.

The older of the two young girls, by a few months, was Kiraya. She had shiny fangs and claws, and was looking into the stream until one leaned over too far and fell in.

The last girl, Aura, began to laugh, her white chibi angel wings with black tips flapping lazily. That is, until she bumped into Kai and tripped over him, knocking Jun and then Yutaka into the stream.

Kai laughed until Kiraya pulled him by his ankle into the stream; Kai began to pout.

Aura apologized until Jun used her water ability to dump water on her. Aura then jumped in and began a water fight with them. Kai pulled Lucieus in, saying, "Guys versus girls!" the girls won, of course.

The four of us wake up, and looked around to see everyone but them, Kouji, Kouichi, Takuya, Tomoki, Iori, Aura, and the dojo master, Iori's grandfather, was gone.

"What was that?" Kiraya asked in a deadly quiet voice.

"What was what?" Aura asked Kiraya cautiously. She was mad because they weren't supposed to meet! All the digidestined-Victorian was not supposed to meet. Their memories would come back.

The seal on the forgotten four would crack each time they all are within four feet of each other. The seal on their blood would only break when they had all their memories.

Aura looked at the clock it was getting late, "Kiraya, we have to go, bye, people!"

"What

¼

why?" Kiraya stumbled, confused at the sudden memory, it was as if it was a true memory, but at that age, she was missing because she was kidnapped for a year.


	5. Return to Victoria

Chapter 5  
Return to Victoria

Guide:

"Antarctican"

**"English"**

"Japanese"

_thoughts_

**Kiraya's POV**

**"Kiraya! What's up?"** Kai greets cheerfully the next morning.

**"Nothing, really, I just got called down to the office. Apparently the police don't understand how the school was miraculously fixed overnight."**

**"Ah, good luck!"**

**"Thanks."**

I leave the gym, and head to my destination.

"Hello," I greet as I walk in the principal's office to see him, Aura, and two police men.

"Well, girls, what happened to the school over night?" the principal asks.

"Oh, that? We just hired a gigantic crew to fix it for us," I lie.

"Well, thank you. You're free to go," a police officer states.

I bow, and leave with Aura.

"Thank god that's over," I sigh.

"No kidding!"Aura giggles before we separate and head back to our classes.

**"So, how'd everything go?" **Kai asks after I join the class when I exit the locker room after changing into my P.E. clothes.

**"Great,"** I state as the teacher separates us into teams for dodge ball.

**"Awesome, we're on the same team! Yay!" **Kai cheers.

I laugh as I pick up a ball and begin throwing as the whistle blows.

Soon, everyone is out but Kai, Sora, and I. Kai and I grin at one another, and begin to toss balls furiously.

"Kiraya, stop being mean!" a boy's voice yells.

"Aura? What are you doing here?" I ask, confused.

"Oh, my fashion teacher was blackmailed to take the class here for dodge ball."

"Aura! Oh, whatever, then just get over here!"

"Nope, I'm on the other team!"

Aura then picks up a ball, and a war begins between the two of us, leaving the rest of the two classes watching us in fear.

**Aura's POV**

Me and Kiraya are just playing a little game of what everyone says is Dodge Ball. Though Kai is starting to get jealous, and Lucieus too! But Lucieus was always an attention grabber.

_Heh, the perfect way to fuel Kai's jealousy,_ I think with a calculating glee.

"Kiraya, Light Ball Death Match: Full strength!" I shout at her, and start to use my full strength and speed.

Kiraya looks surprised at first and then joins in with full strength. Most of the balls explode with too much pressure on them, but we do not notice, we are too busy shouting at each other in our language and throwing balls of light that only an Antarticain or Digidestined could see. Kai is extremely jealous right now, and Lucieus is laughing at the teachers who are trying to stop us.

"STOP!" Kai yells in frustration.

"Wha?" Kiraya and I blink into reality.

"Hey, Kai, what did you just say?" Daisuke asked curiously, because it stopped the mad people and the balls of Digi-data.

"I don't know, or how I knew to say that," Kai says in surprise as he faints, but Kiraya catches him before he hits the ground. With that, the rest of the Digidestined, even Takato's group, rush in with Jo in the lead and Jun and Yutaka right behind. When Jo reaches to touch Kai, Lucieus grabs his arm.

"No one touch him," Lucieus hisses like a Digimon.

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_A group of six teenagers were fighting a giant boar, by the looks of things. The oldest had wolf ears and Tail, brown with red tips to match his hair, his eyes were wolf gold; he wielded what looked like golden-extension claws, attacking once, jumping back and attacking again in a different spot. His name was Yutaka. The next eldest, Jun, had blueish-white, long sparkly hair and was floating in mid air, shooting icicles at the boar. Next was Lucieus, who was completely black and holding the blunt of the Boar's attacks like nothing with a staff. Kai was flying, his red hair flaming and red eyes glowing, attacking with his sword. Kiraya just blindly attacked it. She had black hair that had red stripes through it. Aura was just healing, and she had black hair with pure white wings. In the end they won, but before the Digimon died, he cursed them._

_"I am the once great Neilmon, I curse you and your blood to die the death of insanity." _

_With that, the Boar, Neilmon, died._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

**Kiraya's POV**

I wake up from the weird vision/dream thing and dimly notice that Aura, Lucieus, Kai, Yutaka, Jun, and I had been laid gently down before all of us but Aura screamed out, "Who's Neilmon?"

All of these weird creatures that look a bit like cartoons then back up a bit, their eyes widening.

"What's the matter, Agumon?" Taichi asks a small yellow dinosaur.

"Neilmon was a friendly boar Digimon from a different Digital World who turned evil. These mysterious beings destroyed him there, but he ended up reconstructing in _our_ world, where he was destroyed by the sovereign," Agumon explains.

"Hey, you guys know about the Digital World? Are you guys Digidestined?" Takuya ask in wonder.

"Um, yeah, we all are," Daisuke says for him and his friends.

"So are we," Takato adds.

"What about you guys?" Takuya asks Aura, Kai, Yutaka, Jun, Lucieus, and I.

**Aura's POV**

I start to sweat a little in fear of the wrath I am about to face.

"No, that can't be true, Jun would tell me if she was," Daisuke says.

"Same with Yutaka," Tomoki agrees. He, Iori, and Shaochung arrived there just as Kai fainted.

"Wait, you're involved with these things and you didn't tell me?" Yutaka yells.

"He had a right to hide the truth, Yutaka," Jo replies.

"Actually, they are Digidestined," I say in a whisper.

"What?" Kiraya says in surprise.

"I hid your memories and their speech," I whisper in truth.

"I want my memories," Kiraya says in determination.

"Yes," I reply

"What did you just say?" Taichi asks in confusion.

**"Do you want your memories and to know what you spoke?" **Kiraya asked Kai.

"Yeah!" Kai says if it was obvious.

"Give us our memories, Aura," Kiraya says.

"'Kay," I say in a whisper.

_Bring these times to the right_

_Awaken the good to the evil_

_Let the innocence disappear,_ I chant.

_Let hatred be known to them_

_Kindness only to blood_

_Children grow old,_ Lucieus helps me.

_Let blood be free_

_Our hearts contend_

_Our souls are sold_

_To an unforgiving land_

_Our bodies die faster than_

_Meant to be_

_Cry for the Digidestined,_ we chant.

Suddenly Kiraya, Kai, Jun, Yutaka, and I glow in the blood seal as the glow fades; so does the seal.

When the glow fades, Yutaka is in black leather pants with leather hanging chains and a black leather vest. His brown hair is down to mid-back and he has wolf ears and Tail. His black combat boots clank as he stands up. He claws are two inch long and army green color.

Jun's whole look does a one eighty, her short red hair turning into waist length blonde hair with light blue highlights.

**Kiraya's POV**

After the creepy glow disappears, the six of us look totally different.

Besides her different hair color, Jun's eyes turn light blue to match the highlights in her hair. She is wearing a black tank top with a light blue cross bones picture on the front and light blue lacing on the sides. Her school skirt turns into a black mini-skirt that, like the shirt, laced up the sides. She has heavy, black, combat boots with a ton of buckles going up the legs. She also has a ton of light blue bangles on each wrist, as well as inch long fingernails painted light blue. Out of her back, light blue fins flutter vainly.

Kai's red hair grows down to his shoulders and change maroon to match his eyes, which have a look of ancient wisdom hidden in their depths. His pants, like Yutaka, are black leather and wears combat boots that are identical to Jun's. His shirt is mesh, and long sleeved. On his head is a pair of black fin-like ears and he has a scaly dragon-like maroon Taichil.

Lucieus now had waist-length blonde hair and orange eyes. His mesh shirt is also orange, and his baggy black pants are laced up with orange rope on the sides. On his feet, like Kai, are combat boots with buckles. On his hands are long, orange, claw-like fingernails.

I, myself, now look like someone dressed up at Halloween. My hair is now black with silver streaks instead of silver, and my eyes are black instead of light blue. I am wearing black, baggy pants and a black tank top with inch thick straps on both, the lining including the lacing at the sides, are silver. Like the others, I wear combat boots with a ton of silver buckles.

However, that isn't the part that makes me look scary. On my head lies a pair of black wolf ears with a silver tint, which matches my Tail. My finger nails are now long, light blue claws, and I now have vampire fangs.

**Aura's POV**

I stand here looking at the others who look like their old cursed selves, the Digimon in the area are probably freaking out. I look at myself. I have silver cat eyes and waist length black hair with silver starbursts randomly in my hair. I have on baggy black pants, a black tank top that says _I rule the heart_ in Antartican in silver. I have a pair of white wings sticking out of my back with black cat ears that are silver tipped with a long black cat Tail, with a silver tip. My claws are silver with the circle on back on them. My Digivice is black and silver; it is beeping, causing the other devices to beep and checking my status.

**Kiraya's POV**

"What the hell?" Takato asks as his digivice says that Aura's status is **Arua**, a Rookie Digimon.

"It is none of your concern," I tell him sternly as I guard my charge.

"**Ayarik**? Rookie? I'm confused; why is it saying you guys are Digimon? And what happened to you guys?" Takato questions once again.

My response is cut off by a black glow coming out of Yutaka, Jun, Kai, Lucius, Aura, and my own Digivices. When it disappears, all thirty-six of us, and the Digimon, are in a new world, one that is covered by a black sky and red grass.

"Where are we? I'm scared!" Shaochung cries, clinging to Jenrya.

"Victoria!" I gasp with my five fellow warriors.

"No! I don't want to be here again! Why? Why did it call us?" Jun states sadly.

**Aura's POV**

"Are we that cursed?" I sigh before looking for a familiar land mark, already taking my role.

"We are in the Forbidden realm, I can tell because the sky is black and the grass, red," Lucieus states in a welcoming tone.

"Really, it actually looks peaceful, you must have been reconfigured," Calumon says as he jumps onto my right shoulder where he belongs; his other half, Koryuuman, sits on my left, usually ,but he was left behind here.

Koryuumon is the only other created Digimon, Lucieus created him when he became Lucemon. Koryuumon said he would defend our honor forever here.

"Where's the nearest _safe_ shelter?" I ask in hope that there is one for the newbie Digidestined.

"A forger tact?" Lucieus asks.

I point to the younger/innocent Digidestined, who probably never fought for real, like here. In Victoria, everything is real; you get hurt, you get hurt, you die, you die. I don't think the other Digidestined will figure that out, and besides with the prophecy in effect...

"The nearest spot is in those mounTaichins," Lucieus says, leading the way.

"Good," I say, falling in right behind him.

"What's a 'forger tact', brother?" Tomoki asks Yutaka in confusion.

"The only spot where humans are safe," Yutaka says, pulling Tomoki along like he wanted to be there now. The rest of the group hurries along.

"The only safe spot for humans?" Renamon questions the half-digimon for Ruki's sake.

"The Digimon here will need no reason to kill a _weak_ human," Calumon says as he bounces back towards the other Digimon and humans.

"You know this place, Calumon?" Lopmon asks from her perch in Shaochung's arms.

"This is my home, where Master Aura created me," Calumon states.

"Created?" Takato says.

"Yep, yep, oh I hope Koryuumon is still alive," Calumon bounces in excitement.

"Quiet, you idiot, are you trying to get us found out by Forbidden?" Jun hisses at the Calumon.

"Sorry," Calumon says as he jumps back onto my shoulder. I shake my head as the humans gasp at the blue mounTaichin. Digimon just stare at it, what are they hoping for, that it's going to turn green or brown? Sorry, but this is Lucieus's realm, and that will not happen. We reach the edge of Delia's Forger's tact when a Digimon enters our senses. We all stop, the Digimon growling, Yutaka hiding Tomoki, Jun hiding Shaochung and Iori. The Digimon comes out it is Poisoncartmon, a purple rat with red fangs, whose scratch heap is poisonous to all but its own kind.

"Nice to see one of you again," Lucieus says in a greeting while Jun pushes Shaochung and Iori towards the tact.

"What strange creatures with you _Lord_ '_Hatred_', are they what you call human," the Poisoncartmon begins, "and such young _regular_ Digimon, too."

"Yes, well how long have we been gone?" Lucieus says as Jun comes back only to start to drag Tomoki and Juri with Kenta and Hirokazu following.

"It's been over two hundred and sixty years since my Lord was last heard of," the rat states, looking at the others of the group like they were lunch.

"Time must be faster here?" Koushiro says as he tries to figure out how fast.

"Yes, for every Earth year, twenty Victoria ones have past," Kai says in a Lord like tone. By then Jun has come back, and is taking the _Frontier_ children to the tact.

"Ah, _Lord_ '_History_', I did not recognize you," the rat looks disgusted at Kai while trying not to say something.

"Yes, yes," Kai mumbles in calculations.

"How is Koryuumon?" Lucieus says in a questioning tone, "and how many _Forbidden_ in _Devil's Land_ are still loyal?"

"Koryuu rules every land but here, mind you with an iron fist, which is funny when you see how small he is. Wonder why he can't change forms to his Mega one. Oh, sorry for rambling, My Lord, but everyone is still loyal," the Poisoncartmon states in a matter-of-fact tone. Jun is now dragging the _Tamers_ away with Kai's help.

"That is good," Yutaka says, "how are our lands in condition?"

"Oh, my, another old _Lord_, _Lord_ '_Beast_', all lands are fine because of Koryuu's will," the Poisoncartmon says in delight. Jun comes back and looks at Yutaka, who bows and then drags Miyako, Sora, and Mimi away.

"Is he a dictator?" Jun questions.

"Yes, _My Lady_, _Lady 'Vanity_' you look so '_vain_' as always. He rules like a Tyranny." The rat bows as much as he can.

"We will have to punish him as fast as we can, but we have humans to protect as you _did not_ see," Lucieus states as Jun and Yutaka push the rest of the humans and Digimon towards Delia's Forge tact.

"Of course I saw nothing," the rat says in a hurry, "Would you like the grand counsel to come?"

"Yes, that would be a good idea, rat" Kiraya says in a cold tone.

"Oh, ah _Lady 'Halloween_', I am truly sorry, I did not see you, I will send for them now," the rat bows. With that, Kiraya stomps off.

"Yes, go in a hurry like an angry '_hallow's eve_' is on your Taichil," Lucieus says before bowing and leaving.

The rat turns to go, but I have something to say. "Stop, young Poisoncartmon."

The rat stops, his eyes widen, and he starts to gravel. "_My Queen_, I'm sorry for not seeing you, _Queen 'Innocence'_."

"Get up, I'm not mad, you would know if I was mad," I start, "and your name is '_star_', or loyal shiner," I state before walking towards the tact. The rat gasps, cries, and bolts faster than ever to complete his task.

**Kiraya's POV**

As soon as Poisoncartmon is out of sight, the six of us walk into the sanctuary.

"What's going on? Why did you force us into this place?" Sora demands.

"¼" We are saved from our response by a group of twelve Digimon entering our sensory range.

"The council is here," Aura says as we walk outside once again.

"What do you want?" Lucieus asks the leader of the tribes in his territory of the Digital World.

"Just to destroy you!" a black cat with red horns howls.

"Lovely," I mumble as the other Digidestined run outside. "What do you think you're doing?"

They don't respond, and those that have Digimon partners have them evolve into ultimate, while the Frontier Digidestined transform into their Beast Spirit.

"Crap!" I scream as Aura and I quickly destroy the council. Then, all but the Tamer Digidestined de-digivolve.

"Why aren't you having them transfer back to rookie?" Kari asks.

"Um, we don't know how," Takato responds, rubbing the back of his head.

I roll my eyes and grab his Digivice out of his hand, slide a switch on the back, and then press a round button next to the screen. WarGrawlmon instantly turns back into Guilmon.

"How'd you do that?" the Tamers ask in astonishment.

"I should know, I created the damn thing!"

"You mean all of them," Kai smirks.


End file.
